


Blame Aphrodite

by PrincexPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexPhoenix/pseuds/PrincexPhoenix
Summary: Will Graham nursed a beer at the counter of some random bar in Baltimore. Jack recommended it, and Will was beginning to see why. It was cultured, the kind of bar he normally wouldn't be caught twice in. But he needed some space from the case, and from the thoughts lurking in the back of his head. The beer was helping, though it was one of the worst he ever tasted.A man in a suit louder than anything Will said in his entire life approached the bar, stopping just beside him. "An absinthe, please," he said, his accent light and his voice soft.OrShameless Hannigram anonymous bathroom sex.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	Blame Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day, nerds!
> 
> I dedicate this to the Trout House Discord server I'm on.

Will Graham nursed a beer at the counter of some random bar in Baltimore. Jack recommended it, and Will was beginning to see why. It was cultured, the kind of bar he normally wouldn't be caught twice in. But he needed some space from the case, and from the thoughts lurking in the back of his head. The beer was helping, though it was one of the worst he ever tasted.

A man in a suit louder than anything Will said in his entire life approached the bar, stopping just beside him. "An absinthe, please," he said, his accent light and his voice soft. 

The bartender rolled his eyes, but grabbed the appropriate tools and set them up with exaggerated care. The man in the suit seemed unbothered by the rudeness, watching the green liquid pour into the glass with intensity. Will was more interested in his reactions than the way the sugar cube was balanced on a decorative spoon. The bartender grabbed a bottle of water fitted with a small spout and began to pour it onto the sugar, drop by drop. Will watched, his glance constantly flicking back to the man in the suit, as the sugar dissolved into the absinthe, creating a startling visual effect. The bartender waited and then passed the drink over to the man in the suit.

“Thirty, please,” the bartender said, holding out his hand.

The man in the suit took the glass of absinthe and sniffed it. He then took a sip and closed his eyes, a smile growing on his face. He pulled out his wallet and handed over a crisp one hundred dollar bill. 

“Keep the change,” he said. “Use some of it to purchase whatever this very curious gentleman is drinking.”

His dark brown eyes flicked over to Will, cold amusement in them. Will looked away first, feeling an unwelcome heat flood his cheeks. A beer appeared in front of him and he finished his warm one. The new one was ice cold, and the beginnings of condensation wet his hand. He made a face and wiped it off on his thigh. 

“Thanks,” he said, belatedly.

The man tilted his head and took another sniff of his absinthe. He gestured to the seat beside Will. “Is anyone sitting here?”

“No,” Will said before he could realise that he wanted to say yes. 

Grimacing, he nodded and turned back to face the rows of bottles and the bowl of peanuts. He took one and popped it into his mouth. The salty taste made him feel a bit better. The alcohol was beginning to give him a little bit of a buzz, and he took another gulp of his beer. It washed down his throat, leaving him with a burning line straight to his stomach. He was all too aware of the man staring at him, studying him like he was a piece of meat. Will was trying to figure out whether it was garden variety desire or something more sinister when the man spoke.

"Come here often?"

Will blinked. Garden variety desire, he thought to himself, resigned to spending an evening trying to turn someone down. He decided to try and head it off now, before he gave the man the wrong impression. "I’m not sure I know what you mean."

"I mean, do you come to this bar often?" 

The man was either very patient, or very ignorant, Will thought. Either way, his intense stare was starting to bother Will, as was the faint smile that always seemed to be on his face. Will sighed and leaned forward, lifting his eyebrows.

“With how you dress, I expected a more sophisticated pick-up line than that."

"Perhaps I was modulating my words for my audience."

Will narrowed his eyes, unsure how to take that. He was underdressed, he supposed. Out of place. He decided it was an insult and finished his beer. “Thanks for the beer,” he said. “I’ll get out of your hair, so a more intellectual yuppy can take my place.”

The man waited for a few moments as Will dug through his wallet, looking for enough loose change to finish off his tab. As Will grew increasingly frustrated that his wallet didn’t produce enough money on demand, the man started to speak again, his faint smile growing more and more solid as he did.

“It seems that you will be in my hair for a few minutes more, while you pay for your beer, so you may as well answer my question.”

Will threw his credit card onto the counter and glowered at the bartender. He was rewarded with a look of disdain and the bartender moving even slower. Will sighed and turned back to the man in the suit.

"No, I don't come here often. Do you?" he asked with biting derision.

"Not normally. But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Why are you desperate?" Will said, curious despite himself.

Ashen blonde hair fell into the man's eyes, and Will felt the absurd urge to brush it away. His eyes fell to the man's lips, and he noted with some interest how full they were. There was a sense of danger around the man, and Will found that fascinating. A dangerous man, in a suit like that, in a bar like this.

"Like most men, I desire companionship," the man said, his honesty refreshing. Will could feel it, too. "Is that not why you're here?"

"The opposite," Will said. The bartender handed his card back, and Will put it away. The man watched, concerned.

"Then I'm intruding. I apologise."

"Don't," Will said, not sure why. "I think I like your company."

The man looked surprised, and then smiled. "Then here's to pleasant surprises, and first assumptions being wrong."

Will smiled back, and clicked his empty bottle to the man's glass. "To pleasant surprises."

\------------------

Pleasant surprises indeed. Will was standing against the door, keeping it from opening, his hands tangled in ashen blonde hair. The man in the suit was on his knees and had Will's cock in his mouth. He was currently doing something that made Will see double, and Will let out a loud moan. His dark brown eyes flicked up to Will and he made an obscene sucking noise.

"Fuck," Will said, his hips bucking into the man's face. "Oh, fuck, sorry-"

The man hummed and all but swallowed Will. The tip of his cock brushed the back of the man's throat and Will felt like he was about to explode. The hot, wet tightness of the man's mouth was overwhelming. 

"I'm going to come, really soon," he warned, tightening his hold on the man's hair. He hesitated. "I don't even know your name."

The man pulled away with a pop and licked his lips. Will's cock was slick with spit and precum, curling towards his stomach. It was red and angry, and harder than Will had ever been.

The man looked at it as if it was a meal, and he was starving.

"No names," he said, his voice a little raspy. "Just two strangers in a filthy bar bathroom, who will never meet again."

Will's breath caught in his throat while his cock somehow stiffened even more. "That," he said, "sounds like my dream date."

"Lucky for you, I walk the earth," the man said, and took the tip of Will's cock back into his mouth.

He hollowed out his cheeks and went down again, his nose brushing against Will's stomach. Will tilted his head back and moaned again, thrusting himself deeper down the man's throat.

"God," he said. "Where have you been all my life?"

The man made another slurping noise, his tongue doing something that it had no right to do. Will gasped, and just as he was about to come, the man pulled away and stood, wiping his mouth.

Will panted, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. Normally, it would bother him that someone he was fucking was taller than him. He didn't like his partners being able to loom over him, or crowd him. Something about this man, though, made Will want to be smaller. A fragile thing, to be crushed underfoot, or to be cherished. It was a disturbing thought, but fleeting enough that he didn't spend too much time on it. He was more interested in what was going to happen next, because the suited man didn't seem like the type to leave something unfinished. And Will was decidedly unfinished; his cock was starting to dry from the spit, and felt sticky and cold.

The suited man licked his lips and crushed their bodies together, kissing Will with teeth and tongue. Will tilted his head back and moaned, filthy and uncaring. He fisted his hands in the man's pretty, expensive suit and yanked him closer, biting down on his lip until he felt his teeth split flesh. The suited man moaned and shoved his hands up Will's shirt, scratching red lines down his chest. Their tongues pushed against each other, and Will tasted himself mixed with liquorice and sugar. It was a heady taste, and he felt addicted to it, renewing his passion into the kiss.

The suited man broke away and nibbled at his ear. "I want to be inside of you," he said.

Will had to laugh, burying his face into the man's shoulder. He could feel the man stiffen, and tried to swallow his next few giggles. They burst through anyway, and he shook. 

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "I don't mean to laugh - but that was bad. Really bad."

"Was it?" the suited man said, his voice clipped. "Forgive me for being honest."

Will's smile vanished and he could feel the man's frustration and embarrassment. Straightening, he leaned back against the door and tugged the man back down into a slow, chaste kiss. The man resisted for a moment, then melted into it, his hands on Will's hips, guiding them closer. Will smiled, then broke away.

"I want you inside me too," he said, lifting his eyebrows. "Are you gonna do something about it?"

The man's eyes were black, and he pinned Will's hands above his head, kissing his wrists. He bit down, and Will had a flash of the man tearing his flesh away as they watched the blood drip down. The vision disappeared, and his head was tilted back so the man could nip at his throat. Will wondered if he would ever be able to have sex without imagining violence. Most likely not, if he continued to work with Jack Crawford.

He felt his arousal starting to fade and scowled, pressing himself against the man currently doing wonders with tongue around his pulse point. The man wrapped his hand around Will's cock and gave it a few gentle strokes, working it back up to hardness. Will panted, jerking his hips with each stroke, fucking into the man's fist. The man pulled back and tore Will's pants to the ground, licking his lips again.

"If I didn't know better," Will said, "I'd think you wanted to eat me."

"And what a meal you would make," the man said. He stroked the inside of Will's thighs, nails scratching against sensitive skin. "I would make sure to savour every mouthful as the delicacy you are."

Then he spun Will around, one hand fisted in Will's hair to keep him from moving, and spat on a finger. The spit-slicked finger traced around Will's entrance, and then pushed its way inside. Will gasped, jerking backwards, forcing the finger to go deeper into him. The man seemed pleased with the reaction, if the appreciative tug on Will's hair told him anything. Something hot and white exploded behind Will's eyes as the finger crooked, and he groaned, jerking back again.

"Are you going to fuck yourself on my finger?" the man murmured into Will's ear.

"If you let me," he panted.

"It would be a beautiful sight," the man mused. "But I want to be in control."

It was the hottest thing he could have said, and Will felt like he was unravelling. "Then hurry up," he growled. "Fuck me."

The man smiled against Will's skin, and pulled his finger out. Will whined, bucking back against the loss. He heard the man spit again and ruthlessly shove two fingers deep into Will. They curved upward and probed Will's prostate. He gasped and let his head knock against the door. The man did it again and Will rocked forward, fucking into thin air.

When the man pushed in three fingers, Will arched his back. The man sucked in a breath.

"Oh, you're beautiful," he said, and guided Will's head around for a kiss. Then he stepped away and dropped his pants. 

Will stared at the man's uncut cock and felt himself clench, instinctively. It was thick, and Will licked his lips. He turned his head back to the door and pressed against it, waiting with baited breath.

The man spat again, and the tip of his cock brushed in between Will's cheeks. Will shivered and spread his legs wider, relaxing his muscles bit by bit. He couldn't really believe this was happening. Not that he was fucking someone in a bar bathroom. He enjoyed that. But that this man, as fancy as he was, was fucking him in a bar bathroom.

"Ready?" the man asked, his voice tinged with amusement at Will's preparations.

"Ready," Will said, and the man pushed into him.

Will braced himself against the door, panting at the stretch of his ass. The man kissed the base of his jaw and pushed in a little more. Slowly but surely, the man fucked into Will, bottoming out with a guttural groan. Will angled back for another messy, sloppy kiss.

"Do you think anyone wants to use this?" Will asked in between kisses. 

"I doubt it," the man said, his eyes glinting. "And if they do, do you truly care?"

Will shook his head, and the man dragged himself almost all the way out before shoving back in. Will gasped at the pain, but it made the hot spike of pleasure that filled him all the more appetising. Then it was all he could do to stay still and not bang against the door as the man began to fuck him. His muscles started to ease, and he was able to enjoy the way the man kept angling for his prostate, and fuck, if he wasn’t right on the mark. Will felt a little bit of drool in the corner of his mouth, and wiped it away.

The man’s breathing began to grow ragged, and his fingers were digging into Will’s hips so hard he was sure there would be bruising in the morning, but he was past caring. The pace they set sped up, and the man moaned, pulling Will’s hair back until it felt like he was ripping it from the roots. Something hot filled Will as the man ejaculated, his hips spasming as he rode out his orgasm.

The man rested his forehead against Will’s back, panting harshly. The hot breaths tickled Will’s skin, and he craned his head back, feeling his own need still firm between his legs. Without being asked, the man reached around and wrapped Will’s cock in a firm grip. Gasping, Will tried to steady himself on the door, but the man’s arm wrapped around his chest and pulled him back. The man bit and licked at Will’s neck while his hand began to pump up and down Will’s cock. Will whined, thrusting into it, and came with a shout. It made a mess over the man’s hand, but he didn’t seem to mind. He pulled out of Will with a wet sound and adjusted himself, grabbing some paper towel to wipe his softened cock down. Then he washed his hands.

Will watched, still coming down from the high of his orgasm, as the man put himself back together. Hair slicked back, not a one out of place, suit arranged to perfection, and he even gargled some water. Will grabbed some paper towel and did a poor job of following the man’s lead. His come hit his shirt, and he made a face as he tried to wipe it off.

“It helps if you use water,” the man said, wetting a paper towel and handing it over.

“Personal experience?” Will quipped, taking it. It did better, he thought. Now the wet spot on his shirt just looked like a wet spot.

“I don’t make it a habit of having relations with strangers in bathrooms, no,” the man said, turning to Will. “That said, perhaps I should, if all of them are as good as you.”

Will shrugged, feeling his usual shyness settle over him again now that he was no longer being fucked mindless. The man reached into his pocket. He offered Will a handkerchief, and Will took it, lifting his eyebrows.

“Your sweat,” the man said, pointing to his temple. “Do you always sweat so much?”

“I mean,” Will said, feeling himself bristle, “we did just finish having sex. Vigorous sex.”

The man studied him, his brow furrowed. “Indeed,” he said at last, and smoothed his expression. “It was a lively experience, stranger. Perhaps we will meet another time, in another bar.”

“Yeah,” Will said, shuffling out of the way so the man could leave. “Maybe.”

The man offered him a smile before exiting the bathroom. As he did, Will caught the expressions on the patrons. One of them dared to whistle, and the shrill sound made the man grimace. The last thing Will saw before the door swung shut was the man headed towards the one who whistled, his steps purposeful.

Will decided that he would wait in the bathroom for a few more hours. At least his phone was fully charged, and he could lose himself in one of those mindless fishing games his students kept recommending.

\-------------------------

Will made his way towards Jack’s office the next morning, his ass still sore from the sex. He felt languid and relaxed, even smiling at people as he went. He wasn’t looking forward to the meeting, though, and dread mixed with his next-day ease. When he entered Jack’s office, a cup of black coffee as thick as sludge was waiting for him. There was another mug next to it, and Will frowned. Jack was facing his pinboard, a scowl on his face. Will took a seat and tried to be as quiet and unobtrusive as possible. His coffee mug scraped on the desk as he took it, and Jack whipped around.

“Mornin’,” Will said, lifting the mug. He pointed to the other one. “Are we expecting someone?”

“A psychiatrist that Alana recommended,” Jack said, ignoring Will’s greeting. “He’s meant to be very good, and we could use all the help we can get.”

Will nodded and took another sip of the coffee. “Sounds good,” he said, even though it didn’t. 

Other than Alana, he considered psychiatrists akin to the devil. All they wanted to do was worm their way into his head and fix him, or study him, like he was a specimen into which they could cut. His coffee tasted off, now, and he put it back down on the desk. His glasses slid down his face, and he pushed them up with a knuckle. Jack was still staring at the corkboard, his scowl deepening. Will could imagine the amount of pressure that was bearing down on him, and empathised. The photos of eight young women stared back at them, begging to be found. Or avenged. Will shuddered and rubbed his arms.

“When is he coming?” Will asked, searching for something to break the silence.

“He should be here any minute - ah, there he is.” Jack smiled over Will’s shoulder at the doorway, and Will followed his line of sight.

He froze.

Standing there was the man from last night. 


End file.
